kappamaki
by caramelhae
Summary: percakapan ringan yang mengalun di restoran dan seporsi kappamaki yang tak kunjung tersentuh lantaran jemari tangan si penikmat sedang cedera. [hayama/reader]


kuroko no basket (c) fujimaki tadatoshi

 ** _kappamaki_** — a hayama/reader fanfiction by mieko yumeishi.

* * *

"Aw, sakit." Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan yang duduk di hadapanku meringis saat berusaha menjepit _kappamaki_ dengan sumpit di genggamannya.

"Huh, rasakanlah hasil perbuatanmu kemarin, memukul tembok sekuat tenaga. Makanya, kalau kesal jangan melampiaskannya dengan melukai diri sendiri dong," ujarku dengan nada menceramahi sembari melirik buku tangan kanan Hayama yang bengkak dan membiru; _uh, pasti nyeri_. "Setelah ini kita beli salep penghilang lebam di apotek, oke?"

Hayama mendengus sambil mengerucutkan bibir sebal. "Mau bagaimana lagi, kalah itu sangat menyakitkan tahu."

"Tentu saja aku paham. Aku juga sedih kok karena kekalahan tim kita. Tapi kalian sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga, jadi mau bagaimana lagi," sambil mengangkat bahu, kalimat penghibur klise kututurkan. "Dan oh ya—seperti biasa, dribelmu berisik sekali, Hayama. Rasanya aku—dan para penonton di stadion—bakal tuli," cibirku kemudian.

Seringai kecil terbit di wajah sang pemilik _lightning dribble_. "Heh, itu teknik hebat yang diakui semua orang," ujarnya dengan sedikit angkuh.

Aku memutar mata bosan, seolah tak berminat. Lalu kuambil majalah olahraga yang tergeletak di meja restoran dan kubolak-balik halamannya secara acak—hingga atensiku jatuh pada halaman yang memuat profil para pemain tim basket Seirin; tim yang mengalahkan Rakuzan semalam. Penyebab utama _mental breaking down_ yang sedang dialami si _raijuu_. Bola mataku bergulir ke profil penyandang posisi _point guard_ tim basket Seirin; seorang pemuda berambut sekelam malam dan bermata setajam elang. "Omong-omong, Izuki Shun ini tampan sekali!" seruku sambil memegangi pipi.

"Hah?!" Hayama lantas mendelik tak senang. "Dia itu menyebalkan! Masa, di lapangan kemarin, si tukang banyol itu berkata begini padaku; ' _untung saja kau tidak lebih pintar dariku_ '?!"

"Hm?" Aku menelengkan kepala sejenak, berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan tersebut, sebelum dengusan geli meluncur dari bibirku tanpa bisa dicegah. "Pfft—ahahaha! Itu sih kenyataan, kau 'kan memang bodoh!"

"Woi!" Tentu iritasi dirasa pemuda itu lantaran kalimat blak-blakan nan kurang ajar barusan. Ah, kami memang selalu begitu setiap hari; saling mencemooh, saling menjahili, dan sebagainya hingga rasanya ketenangan hidup mustahil kurasakan selama lelaki bersifat _happy-go-luck_ ini masih menjadi teman sebangku sekaligus sahabat dekatku.

"Hei, kappamaki-mu itu mau dimakan tidak?" tanyaku pada pemuda yang bernama kecil Koutaro itu. "Kalau tidak, biar aku yang habiskan." Dengan segera tanganku bergerak, hendak menjamah sushi mentimun segar yang belum disentuh sedari tadi. Namun Hayama menepisnya.

"Enak saja, aku mau kok! Tapi tanganku masih nyeri dan aku tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit dengan tangan kiri. Hm, ya sudah, langsung comot pakai tangan kiri saja."

"Hei!" Aku menepis tangan kirinya yang nyaris menyentuh sushi. Melihat Hayama merengut kesal, inisiatif pun tercetus di benakku begitu saja. "Sini kusuap," tawarku sambil menyumpit kappamaki tersebut.

Hayama kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada sumpit yang kugenggam dan melahap sushi yang terjepit di ujungnya dalam satu gerakan. Secara otomatis, jarak antara wajah kami terminimalisir menjadi hanya beberapa sentimeter. Hanya selama sepersekian detik dan tanpa intensi khusus, namun entah kenapa jantungku berhenti berdetak barang sejenak karenanya.

Dengan canggung, kutatap Hayama tersenyum riang setelah sensor perasanya dimanja oleh makanan favoritnya itu. Wajah manisnya berseri-seri. "Hmm, enak sekali! Kappamaki memang makanan terbaik di dunia! Apalagi karena kau … " jeda yang menggantung.

 _Deg_. _Menyuapiku_? –oh _crap_ , apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi mungkin aku akan sangat senang kalau dia mengatakan itu …

"Kau sudah mengajakku ke restoran sushi yang enak ini!" lanjut Hayama dengan ringan dan tanpa beban. "Ah, ternyata ada untungnya juga ya berteman denganmu."

Aku lantas tertawa kecil, agak kecewa dan malu dengan praduga konyolku sendiri. "Haha, lain kali kau juga harus mentraktirku steak atau pizza. Ingat itu."

Hayama tersenyum simpul. "Kapan-kapan deh. Eh, ayo suapan selanjutnya! Lidahku tak sabar lagi!"

Oke, anggap saja seperti menyuapi anak kecil yang kelaparan.

Setelah beberapa menit, seluruh kappamaki sukses berpindah ke perut Hayama—tentu, diriku yang secara sukarela menyuapinya, dan oh, kali ini aku menjaga jarak antara sumpit dengan wajahku agar momen mendebarkan yang janggal seperti tadi tidak terulang.

Hayama menenteng _skateboard_ -nya yang tadi diletakkan di bawah meja restoran. Seperti biasa, aku akan menemaninya berseluncur di jalanan. Bercengkerama dengannya diiringi kicauan burung, embusan angin, serta sinar matahari yang menelusup melalui sela dedaunan adalah momen sederhana namun berharga yang tak ingin kulewatkan.

(Dia adalah sosok yang berisik, kekanak-kanakan, dan terkadang menyebalkan; kombinasi sifat yang kusukai.)

.

.

.

 **end**.

* * *

(muncul dari balik layar)

thanks for reading! /o/ not gomen for the cliffhanger www

okay, jadi ini adalah file lama (dibikin sekitar enam bulan lalu) yang keselip di antara file-file lainnya—maklumlah, isi laptopku bener-bener amburegeul ameseyu, jadi demi pengarsipan ya publish aja ehe.

ehmm, well, i have an important announcement, guys. i sincerely declare my deepest apology because i haven't update my multichapters in this fandom yet. how long it has been? more than four months, eh?

niatnya bulan ini, begitu kelar uas bakal nyicil lunasin utang. tapiii berhubung bentrok dengan berbagai project dan event lain yang lebih mendesak, jadi gatau apakah niat tsb bisa terealisasikan atau ngga :""D /dilemparsepatu /tapiiniserius /nggamauPHP

well, see you later. i grant my biggest gratitude for you, who have read and appreciated my works. /bow/

with love,  
mieko.


End file.
